


Not Only In Our Dreams

by TeaAndATale



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Set post Agent Carter season one, Steggy Secret Santa, Steve and Peggy both work at the SSR, Steve found early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndATale/pseuds/TeaAndATale
Summary: As Christmas draws near, and six months of ignoring their situation, Steve and Peggy are ready to take control of their second chance. But can their first real Christmas together go on without a hitch?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaylesAtwellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylesAtwellington/gifts).



> Steggy Secret Santa Gift Fic for HaylesAtwellington.
> 
> I hope to get this up sooner but as usual the fic took on a life of its own.
> 
> Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays everyone.

 

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
_Let your heart be light_  
_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

 

 

Peggy was typing up one of her many reports. It was taking much longer than expected. She kept losing her train of thought and kept having to wipe her blurry eyes. She couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on. It mattered not. She needed to finish. And she wanted to do it soon. Sooner than soon. She had plans with Steve to prepare for. And that was vastly more pressing then the hours she’d gone without sleep.

The bullpen was sparse at the lunch hour. Peggy needed to power through. Steve, recently home from a mission abroad, was already enjoying his vacations days for the holidays.

It hadn’t taken Steve long to find his footing at the SSR after Howard managed to recover him and the Valkyrie. Six months of having Steve back, alive, was a dream. But somehow, they still spent months of emotional distance despite the world giving them a second chance. And after months of not quite addressing their feelings, when Steve confided in his wish of spending Christmas with her, she had very eagerly accepted. They had spent many days planning their seasonal outings and how to merge their traditions. They were meant to start with Howard’s Christmas Extravaganza that evening. If only Peggy could keep her eyes open until then.

 

* * *

 

Steve stood outside the hotel where Howard’s annual Christmas party was taking place waiting for Peggy. He had spent a long time getting dressed for the occasion, taking care with all the details, from combing his hair to the tiny splash of cologne he hoped Peggy would approve. He took care to smooth out the sleeves of his newly purchased tuxedo. With one last straightening of his red tie, he was out the door. Tonight, unlike much of the time he had known Peggy, he was not nervous.

He was going to celebrate Christmas with Peggy. A real celebration. With a tree and real presents, especially now that he could afford them. He’d been miraculously given a second chance this year, it would be insulting not to take control of it. He fiddled with his fingers, slipping his left hand into his jacket pocket.

Steve welcomed the chill in the night air, needing to keep him focused as he bounced on his heels, eyes peeled for Peggy. A Christmas party. Likely a very lavish one by Stark’s standards. It was a perfect occasion for a date with Peggy. Just the thought of getting to dance with her, finally, finally, a long promised dance, made him giddy. And he couldn’t help hoping for mistletoe. He was on the verge of bursting at the thought of kissing her. Maybe even more than once. It had been too long.

He checked his watch every few moments, sure that the next cab that pulled up would bring Peggy to him. Maybe she got held up at the office. She often did. Or perhaps he misheard when she planned to arrive. The night was young and Steve wasn’t worried. This year, he would be celebrating with Peggy.

After a quarter of an hour, he finally decided to check inside. It was possible that they had just missed each other. Jarvis would likely know if she had already arrived or not. Steve followed the crowds inside, obliging a few men to handshakes before excusing himself.

Jarvis and Ana were already on the dancefloor, staring into each other’s eyes. He hated to break up their obvious joy so he watched at the sidelines, trying to pick up a tip or two for his date with Peggy. Ana looked lovely in her deep green dress. Steve wondered what Peggy would be wearing. Not that it mattered. But she certainly knew how to make his heart stop.

When the song ended Steve made his way to interrupt. Ana gave him a cheerful hug and complimented him on his dashing ensemble. But neither had seen Peggy arrive.

“Not to worry. I’m sure Miss Carter is on her way,” Jarvis said with a smile.

Steve grabbed an hors d'oeuvre off one of the trays being served and kept his eyes on the entrance to the ballroom.

At this point it was looking like Peggy would be nearly an hour late. But he could wait. It wasn’t until other people from the office started to arrive that Steve felt concerned over Peggy’s absence. He intercepted Sousa on his way over to the bar.

“Peggy? We sent her home after lunch. She looked awful. Half the rest of the Agents on rotation were sent home too. Looks like they caught Thompson’s pneumonia.”

Sick. Peggy went home sick. He should have known there was a reason she would be so late. He should have called to confirm their plans. Or insisted on picking her up at her apartment. He would know known that she wasn’t feeling well.

When he told Jarvis the news, the butler insisted on coming with Steve. He did in fact have the extra key to her place, as Peggy lived in one of Howard’s properties.

The apartment was dark and silent. Steve gently rapped at her bedroom door. She didn’t stir even when he opened the door with a creak.

Peggy was cocooned in what looked to be her work clothes, a comforter and two blankets stuffed around her. Her face was mashed into the pillow, hair stuck to her face. His heart felt tight. Poor Peggy. He’d never seen her this incapacitated. Not once during all the harsh conditions they endured during the course of the war.

Steve tiptoed over to crouch beside the bed.

“Peggy,” he murmured gently.

She started to stir and Steve brushed the hair out of her eyes. She blinked sleepily at him, eyes entirely unfocused.

“Time’s it?” she asked in a raspy slur.

Steve continued to smooth her hair back.

“Almost eight-thirty,” he finally told her.

The information took a minute to register. She looked him over, eyeing his red tie and the rest of his tuxedo appreciatively for a long moment. Suddenly, she gasped, forcing herself upright.

“No! I was supposed to meet you at seven.”

He smiled sympathetically. “It’s okay.”

“Just,” she flung her hair away from her face. “Ten minutes. I’ll be ready in—”

Before she could finish her thought she started to sneeze uncontrollably.

Steve passed her a tissue and brought one of her blankets back around her shoulders.

“You’re sick, Peg.”

“’M fine,” she said between sniffles.

“Daniel said some of you caught something from Thompson.”

“He would get me sick, that arse. Probably on purpose too.”

Steve bit back a laugh. “I don’t think so. He’s in the hospital now that his pneumonia has gotten worse. How’s your chest? Are you having trouble breathing? Maybe we should take you to the hospital.”

Peggy shook her head. “No. Chest feels fine. My nose is stuffed. Tired. So tired. But I’m fine. Steve… We had plans.”

He brushed his fingers over her forehead.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re sick Peggy. You’re burning up. I want you to relax and focus on getting healthy.”

“But—”

“I know. But everything’s just fine Peggy. It’s not your fault.”

She groaned and started sneezing again.

“Jarvis is heating you up some soup from the party. How about you get into pajamas and I’ll bring you food and you’ll go back to bed. Sound good?”

She nodded a little helplessly. He helped her hobble over to her dresser before leaving the room.

Peggy threw her stockings and garter to the floor. Her skirt and blouse following suit. Once she was changed she crawled back under her covers feeling miserably ill. She was congested, her head was killing her and she could not stop sneezing. She pulled the covers up over her face.

Steve returned with a bowl of steaming soup and an equally steaming mug. He helped her up against the headboard, adjusted the tray and then handed her a spoon.

She could barely keep her eyes open.

“You shouldn’t sit so near,” she moaned. “You’ll catch it from me.”

Steve shook his head with amusement. “Blue serum, remember? I haven’t had even a cold since Project Rebirth.”

She had known that. She had been one of the first to point it out six months into his transformation. But her head wasn’t up for thinking.

“Anyway, I’m going to take care of you. Do you know how many times I had pneumonia growing up? I’m practically an expert.”

“Steve. I’m so sorry I didn’t make it tonight.”

He shook his head. “Don’t you worry about it.”

“But we made plans. We were supposed to celebrate together. It was supposed to start tonight. I haven’t gotten any holiday preparations done at all. I didn’t even finish typing up my reports. I’ll have to go back in.” She groaned as a series of sneezes left her dizzy again.

He shushed her gently, tucking her in. “We still have time. There’s still one more day until Christmas Eve. And as long as we’re together it doesn’t matter how we spend the holidays. Even if it’s me taking care of you from your bed.”

It didn’t make her feel any better. She could hardly keep her head attached to her body. There was no chance, none, that she’d be able to prep a Christmas dinner, or even finish wrapping presents. No, their planned celebration wouldn’t happen.

She shivered and her head lolled before she could complain further.

“Sleep Peggy,” he murmured, “I’ll be here if you need me.”

And before she knew it, her heavy eyes closed entirely.

Steve headed back to the kitchen. He had sent Jarvis back to the party with his wife once the soup was heated. But in the kitchen he found that Jarvis left medicine and a note to call if he or Peggy needed anything.

He wandered about her place. She really hadn’t had time to decorate. There was no tree, not even a modest bare wreath on the door. In a flash an idea had formed and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Steve fished Peggy’s keys from the bowl on the table near the front door and slipped them into his own pocket. He hailed a cab back to his apartment. He packed a bag with clothing and supplies. He made it back to Peggy’s apartment in next to no time. He checked on her but aside from stuffy breathing, she was out like a light.

Steve set his things down on her couch. He took a pillow and spare blanket from the linen closet. Once settled, his tux hung up in the front closet, he flipped to a clean page in his notebook. He had a lot to get down in the next two days, so he composed a thorough list.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve woke at dawn. By mid-morning he had completed five items off his list and Peggy still hadn’t stirred. When he checked on her next, she was trying to force her stockings on her arms, mumbling incoherently about “files, Thompson, must finish, that arsehole.” It would have made him laugh uncontrollably if not for the fact that he’d never seen Peggy that ill. Her face was a blotchy red but luckily her lungs still seemed fine. No cough had developed. Perhaps she had avoided the pneumonia going around.

“Steve?” she had asked groggily. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking care of you Peggy.”

“Hmm?” she murmured. She blindly patted her hand on his arm. “’S very nice darling.”

He gently led her back into bed and before he came back with medicine, she was fast asleep. He woke her an hour later to force her to eat breakfast and take her medicine.

Steve remembered the one time she had a cold in the winter of ’44. She had hardly made a peep, hiding her sneezes and powering through. Whatever she had now had to have been ten time worse seeing as she was hardly functioning. His request for her to stay in bed was hardly necessary as Peggy slept the day away. He was glad she was getting rest for once, even if it didn’t come to her by choice.

While she slept, Steve continued his errands. In between, he brought her bowls of hot soup and pressed hot water bottles in between the layers of her blankets when she shivered. And long after she had murmured half-coherent thank yous, he watched her face slacken with sleep. He loved nothing more than these quiet moments close to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Peggy woke disoriented, and still sniffling. When she rose to use the facilities, her head wasn’t as clouded or dizzy, nor was she teetering between burning up and freezing. But once she was back in her room, something felt off. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. And worse, she didn’t know what day it even was. Or time of day. The grey sky outside didn’t provide very many clues.

Peggy picked up her pistol and tip-toed into the hallway. It was warm and fragrant, lights reflecting off her hardwood floors. She inched forward.

Before her stood a Christmas tree, towering up to the ceiling bearing ornaments of red, silver and blue amid paper stars very similar to the kind she used to hang as a young girl. Lights shined from all over the tree, twinkling joyful at her.

The evergreen, in its water reservoir stood guard over the neatly wrapped and bowed presents underneath. Garland and tinsel decorated most of her surfaces, with several wreaths of holly and ivy hung on doors. Her apartment felt like an entirely different place. It looked like a dream, and as her head spun she wondered if it was.

And then in the kitchen, she eyed Steve wearing an apron that was decidedly not hers, working diligently over the stove. She was astounded by the scene around her and could not seem to find her feet.

Tears pricked her eyes.

Finally, Steve turned and noticed her standing there staring.

“Hey Peg,” he murmured, wiping his hands and setting down a rag. “How are you feeling?”

“Steve…” is all she managed, shuffling slowly toward him.

He met her halfway, hands cupping her shoulders to steady her. The tears that had been threatening to leak finally ran down her cheeks.

Steve laughed, his thumbs wiping them away. “Wow, you really must be sick.”

She was so overwhelmed by his efforts she didn’t even want to elbow him for that comment.

“Did you do all of this?” she asked, still in disbelief.

He nodded with a broad smile. “I know you weren’t much in the mood, but I figured a Christmas tree would set the atmosphere for when you felt better.”

She tugged him closer until she could easily twine her arms around him in a hug.

“Steve.” He held her to his chest. “What day is it?”

“Christmas Eve.”

“Oh no! No! I was really out a whole day? There’s so much to do! And I had stockings all ready for us to hang.”

“I know, I found them. I hung them up near the fireplace, unless you had somewhere else in mind.”

She shook her head glancing over at the two stockings hanging side by side.

“And I’ve got all the cooking under control.”

“You do?”

“Well, Jarvis and Ana helped a lot. They even gave me a cookie recipe I’m going to try later.”

She felt her heart squeeze. She didn’t care that she was sick and stuffy or that they hadn’t done this in a year and a half. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss him. Needed to. She grasped the front of his shirt and tugged.

“Wait,” he cried out in a strangled voice before her lips found their mark. “Mistletoe. I didn’t hang it in here.” She arched her brow at him. “It’s in the hall.”

She snorted but if that was what bothered him, so be it. She grabbed his arm and led him until they were directly under the mistletoe. She reached for his neck and pressed her lips onto his. His hands held her by the waist, face tilting, soft lips parting against hers.

“Really? You needed the mistletoe?” she asked once they had both caught their breaths, twined together.

He shrugged but his cheeks betrayed him. “I’ve never been kissed under the mistletoe. I thought…” He shrugged again.

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him again, hard. She liked the sound of his gasps.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast and medicine, Steve insisted on drawing her a bath. She still felt too awful to decline. In the hot water, the steam decongesting her, Peggy thought how to best salvage their holiday. Clearly Steve had planned to go on one way or another, but it still meant no ice skating at Rockefeller Center or going to the Nutcracker as originally planned.

She headed into the living room, brushing her fingers against the needles of the tree, feeling the weight of the stocking meant for her. Steve had seemingly thought of everything, down to the Bing Crosby album resting ready in the record player. Peggy set the needle and let the crooner fill the apartment with cheer.

“Angie called,” Steve said when she rejoined him in the kitchen. He had just set the ham into the oven and was started to work the cookie dough. “She told me to tell you Merry Christmas and that she hoped you’d feel better soon. She’ll be with her folks for the rest of the week. She said to give her a ring when you’re well enough for a visit.”

Peggy nodded before resting her head against Steve’s back.

“I’m sorry I ruined our plans. I know you were really looking forward to it. I was really looking forward to it.”

Steve turned to look her in the eye. “Peggy, do you know how many Christmases I’ve spent sick? Most of them. But ma never let that stop her from making our place full of cheer.” He felt her lips press against his arm. “Anyway, I’ve never seen you this sick. One cold, all those winters of the war, and even then you barely let me take care of you. So don’t worry. Let me take care of everything.”

She sighed and squeezed her arms around him. He sent her back to bed, rather she rested up than overdoing it too soon. Peggy went back into her room, but instead of going straight back to sleep, she resolved to wrap Steve’s presents. She never really had the patience for it, and luckily, most of his gifts had been at least boxed at the store. Still, she ended up in a mess of ribbon and wrapping paper. It was a testament to how sick she truly was, that after an hour of sitting on the floor wrapping, she was ready for a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you go decorate your parents’ graves already?” Peggy asked when she rejoined Steve in the kitchen. It had been part of their original plan to go together.

Steve nodded. “I went last night.”

“Maybe once the holidays are over I could go with you. Maybe light new candles.”

Steve brightened at the suggestion. “I’d really like that Peg.”

Peggy made herself a cup of tea, and Steve found it promising when she stole bits of chocolate meant for the cookies.

 

After dinner, Peggy still in her pajamas, Steve not changed out of a ribbed crewneck sweater, they headed into the living room. He looked very cuddly indeed. Steve reset the record before joining her by the tree. It was more crowded now that Peggy had added her presents to the mix. They had agreed to combine their gift traditions by opening one symbolic gift on Christmas Eve. In the morning they would start with their stockings and continue on with unwrapping the remaining gifts.

Steve was buzzing boyishly around the tree.

“I hope you choose very carefully,” he teased with a grin. “I mean there are some great presents here, but since you’re only allowed to open one, you want to make a good choice.”

Peggy tilted her head and watched him point to random boxes that she could or could not choose.

“… course could be fine too,” she heard as she focused back on his words rather than his face. “Mighty fine choices you have,” he said grinning with his hands proudly on his hips.

The sheer amount of joy he was getting out of giving her a gift, combined with the incredible gift he had already given her by remaining at her side, vowing to provide Christmas cheer was enough for her. And it was enough for her to know in her heart that it was finally time. She was ready to stop beating around the bush.

“You’re going to spoil our children rotten, aren’t you?” she said with a very specific smile, not taking her eyes off him.

Steve froze, his jaw fell and he turned beet red.

“I want the present that’s in your pocket,” she continued as Steve looked helplessly at her.

As if on instinct his hand reached into his left pocket.

“How’d—”

“Oh please,” she said lightly. “You’ve been carrying and fidgeting with it for three months. Of course I know about it.”

Steve swallowed hard before his tight fist revealed the square velvet box. Even though she’d known about it, seeing him holding it made her eyes water. She pressed her fingers to her lips.

Steve lowered himself onto one knee, his blue eyes wet. He took a deep breath.

“Margaret Elizabeth Carter,” he said clearly. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she replied immediately. “Yes, darling, I will marry you.”

His boyish smile returned, and he shook his head like he was stunned. Before he could even try to put the ring on her finger, she launched herself at him. Steve caught her around the waist with one arm, squeezing as their mouths fused together.

“I suppose you already know what the ring looks like,” Steve said dryly. Peggy kept her right arm hooked around his neck as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“Actually, no,” she said admiring her engagement ring.

“But you snuck into my pockets.”

“I did no such thing,” she proclaimed vehemently. “I had a glimpse of a square box that time you tossed your jacket to chase after someone. I very respectfully tucked it back into your pocket.”

“But then how could you possibly know? It could have been some other jewelry.”

“Some other jewelry? You? Yes, perhaps a jeweler sold you a charm bracelet meant for some girl and stuffed it into a ring box.”

Steve frowned. “It wouldn’t have been meant for some girl,” he said crossly.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, working her free hand through the short hairs at his nape. “And you wonder how I could possibly guess.”

Steve bridged the gap and kissed her. She succumbed to the sensation. She supposed there was precedence for his confusion. He’d been found alive nearly six months ago, and apart from their reunion hug, they hadn’t directly discussed what their pre-Valkyrie relationship would look like outside of the war. It shouldn’t have felt different, and she supposed it was fairly obvious that Steve only had eyes for her, and vice versa. And yet...

“I love you Peggy,” he whispered in a hot breath against her ear. “With my whole heart.”

Her stomach bubbled with butterflies and desire. She pressed her right hand against his chest, sliding to rest against his heart, content to feel it beat against her palm. Steve nuzzled against her neck, a free hand coming up to cover the hand against his heart.

“I love you too darling,” she murmured.

They ended up curled up on her couch, neither keen to separate. Steve pressed kisses into her hair while holding her tight.

“Why did we wait so long?”

Steve shrugged. “At the time it seemed like it made sense. We couldn’t be sure where the war would lead us. I didn’t mind so much the waiting.”

“But after Howard brought you home…” She sighed. “Here, now, any of the reasons I had sound so small. I was so glad to have you back. You know that right?”

Steve nodded against her. “I knew Peggy.”

“You’ve always been the one in my heart Steve.” She sighed regretfully.

Steve leaned to kiss her cheek. “You’re wrong, you know,” he said after a few minutes of silence. She tilted her head back to eye him archly. “I haven’t been carrying it for three months. I’ve had it since Christmas of 1944.”

Peggy shifted in his hold until she could comfortably sit up.

“What?”

“Well…” he said, blushing a little, eyes downcast. “Not this ring. This ring was my mother’s. My father’s mother before that. Ma gave it to me not long before she died. She told me one day I’d know just who to start a family with. I didn’t believe her.” He cleared his throat. “I almost sold it. I didn’t want to, but there were so many bills to pay after her death. She deserved a nice funeral. Buck told me he’d take care of it when I couldn’t bear to do it myself. I didn’t know until that Christmas that he gave it to his mom for safekeeping. I still don’t know where he got the money he gave me from supposedly selling it.” Peggy touched his cheek, gently urging him to continue. “After that Christmas we all spent together—”

“Bourbon and blizzards,” she chimed in.

He laughed. “Yeah, bourbon and blizzards. I told Buck I wanted to marry you some day. I made this makeshift ring out of some scrap wire metal those nights on watch. I knew I couldn’t get you a nice ring, the ring you deserved, but I thought maybe it could be a promise. That once the war was over things could be different. I showed it to Bucky that Christmas Day. He laughed and I thought he was making fun of me. But he said ‘Well punk, that’s a nice placeholder ring until you get back to Brooklyn. Then you can get your ma’s ring from my mom and ask her to marry you nice and proper down on one knee.’”

Peggy was stunned into silence. She had thought she’d been so clever, figuring out Steve’s intentions months ago. It had made the unsettled nature of their relationship less worrisome. But to hear he’s had this in mind for years…

“Why didn’t you ask?”

“We might not have spoken it exactly, but it felt like we were on the same page. It was enough. And I dunno… I was nervous. And then it was too late.”

Peggy rested her head in the crook of his neck. “I would have married you with that makeshift ring. Or no ring at all,” she told him. “But I am honored to wear your mother’s ring.”

Steve squeezed her tight against him, burying his face in her hair. Peggy pressed her lips just under his perfect jawline making him hum with delight.

“You didn’t choose a gift to open,” Peggy said when she finally raised her head from his neck.

“You’ve already given me the perfect present.” He traced his finger over her ring finger. “I’ve got everything I could want right here.”

They remained cuddled up on the couch, pressing tender kisses to each other under the glow of the tree. At some point Peggy dozed off to Steve’s fingers rubbing her back. She blinked up at him, slowly remembering that they were engaged. Joy rose in her chest once more.

“We could still make it to Midnight Mass,” she said. “You wanted to go.”

“I do. But you don’t have to go. You should rest.”

“I think I have enough energy for that,” she told him. “I think it’s quite likely you were the best medicine of all.” Steve grinned at that. “Do you have clothes to change into?”

He nodded. “I left my tuxedo from Howard’s party in the front closet.”

“Oh you looked so handsome. I’m still quite upset to have missed it.”

She took great pleasure in him batting his eyelashes shyly. Her darling Steve. Her fiancé. Oh what a difference a year could make.

 

Steve offered his arm and they walked through the December night. Although she had never been one for attending church, the service was beautiful, and she could tell it made all the difference to Steve, to continue his mother’s tradition, to sing along to the orchestral arrangements of hymns and carols. As they walked out down the steps of the church, snow started to come down in delicate flurries. Peggy tightened his fingers around Steve’s, and they eyed each other with cheerful smiles.

“You’re spending the night I hope you know,” Peggy told Steve once they were inside her door. She watched him nod obediently. “In my bedroom.”

She could see his jaw clench and his eyes grow wide.

“I’d very much appreciate my husband-to-be to keep an ill woman warm tonight.”

She wondered if he was remembering the first time they huddled for warmth. She had often thought back to the first time she felt the security of his arms. The relief had been palpable, not only in terms of the tremendous amount of body heat he produced, but to finally be able to be physically close to him. It had been an ache that she had been itching to relieve.

Peggy was exhausted. The short trip had drained her more than she had anticipated. They had both changed out of their church clothes, and into pajamas. She let Steve slip into bed first, giving him a chance to acclimate while she washed her face. Steve was resting purposefully on one side of the bed. Peggy immediately splayed herself across the full width of the bed, curling her arm around his chest, and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Happy Christmas darling,” she said sleepily with a satisfied sigh.

“Merry Christmas Peggy.”

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning she felt no rush to leave the bed. Steve was already awake and watching her with the wonder that tended to cloud his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

Instead of answering she rolled over, straddling him. She pressed her fingers to his face, to his strong jawline, up the curve of his cheek and over the arch of his brow. Yesterday had not been a dream. The engagement ring gleamed up at her.

She kissed soft and slow, starting from his forehead, feather light toward his jaw. His breath hitched and his chin tilted up. Their lips met, frantically pressing kisses to each other. Steve wove his fingers into her hair, while Peggy cupped both his cheeks. It was a perfect Christmas morning.

In time their mouths and wandering hands slowed and stilled as each caught their breath.

“So…” Steve cleared his throat. “We could have kids one day?”

Peggy brushed his blond hair back. “One day,” she confirmed.

A smile bloomed onto his face. “And I wouldn’t spoil them rotten,” he told her. “But Peggy, I want to give them everything I never had.”

She could imagine just the kind of father he would be: unfailingly fair, but also generous and warm. She had a sudden image of tiny feet running toward Steve because nothing cured tears better than his hugs. She shook the image away. They weren’t going to waste any more time, but there was time yet for that.

They made hot cups of coffee before Steve took her hand and they bounded toward the presents. As promised, Steve unhooked the stockings, and together they unpacked their goodies from Father Christmas. Steve immediately unpacked one of his packages of chocolates, while Peggy laughed at the stockings Steve placed inside her Christmas stockings.

“They’re real and everything,” he grinned proudly, “seam up the back and everything.”

Steve and Peggy spent the day lounging, cuddling up on her couch, listening to Steve’s Christmas records and admiring their gifts. By early afternoon, Steve kissed her one last time before turning back toward the components of what would become their Christmas dinner, He waved off her offer of help. Instead, Peggy claimed she needed one more decongesting steam and disappeared into her room for a good hour.

“Steve?” she called from her bedroom door. “When you get a break could you come here?”

When he knocked at her door, she opened the door just a crack to hand him his tuxedo and urge him to change and meet her by the Christmas tree. Steve was bouncing on his heels, checking to make sure the new silver cufflinks Peggy had given him were properly fastened. When he looked up he found Peggy standing in a gorgeous red dress, her makeup and hair done up. He swallowed hard.

“You’re beautiful.”

She beamed at him. “I believe I owe you a dance solider.”

Steve grinned eagerly at her. “But all I brought was Christmas music.”

“It’ll do.”

She walked over to the record player and took a record out of its sleeve. As the opening notes floated through the room, Peggy turned with her hand outstretched. He went like a moth to a flame. She adjusted his hand on her waist, smiling encouragingly as she led him into a simple sway.

“Can we do that one more time?” he asked desperately when the song ended.

She giggled. “Yes, at least once more before dinner.”

He ran over to reset the needle, and Judy Garland’s warble rejoined the room telling them to have a “Merry little Christmas.”

“I love that song,” Steve said with a sigh.

“I know. You asked for it well into the new year.”

He snorted, his fingers splaying at the small of her back. The second time the song ended, neither stopped dancing.

“I’ve been dreaming about this since I met you,” he murmured into her ear. His nose skimmed her cheek, his lips coming to kiss the corner of her mouth. “The right partner.”

 

* * *

 

 

They held hands over dinner, laughing over anything and nothing, Peggy pouring them each a glass of champagne for the occasion. She couldn’t believe it when he produced not only Christmas pudding, but also Christmas crackers.

“Thank Jarvis,” he told her. “He assured me that you’d appreciate his traditional Christmas pudding.”

“Delicious, although not quite like my Nan’s. She was very generous with the brandy,” Peggy said with a laugh, stuffing her face.

Steve was placing the paper crown from his Christmas cracker atop his head. His second also contained a crown. He wasted no time in placing it on Peggy’s head.

“I didn’t know I was having dinner with the Queen,” he said with a smug grin.

Peggy burst into laughter at his terrible joke. “Oh, Steve,” she sighed. “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was a knock at the door when they started clearing the dishes.

“Could you get that darling?”

Steve opened the door to find Angie and the Jarvises brightly wishing him a Merry Christmas. Jarvis handed him a neatly wrapped package and bottle of whiskey, while Angie reached up to kiss his cheek before running off to find Peggy.

“How’s Peggy feeling?” Ana asked.

“Better,” Steve informed her. “I think she got lucky with just a cold and not Chief Thompson’s pneumonia.”

The three of them were just outside the kitchen when they heard a loud squeal from inside.

“Look!” Angie shouted as Ana and Jarvis crossed the threshold. “Look at this!” She was holding out Peggy’s left hand. Steve noticed that Peggy was a surprising shade of pink.

Ana ran over to join the squeals while Jarvis grinned and gave him a congratulatory handshake.

A moment later there came another knock.

“I’ll get it!” Angie cried, rushing toward the door.

Jarvis and Ana had disappeared into the living room, and a moment later music filled the apartment.

“Did we know they were coming?”

“I invited a few guests for a drink,” Peggy explained. “I figured we should take advantage of the Christmas spirit while we could.”

Steve grinned and took advantage of the empty kitchen to pull her against his chest and kiss her.

“Well ho ho ho!” Dugan shouted, smirking beneath his moustache. “It’s a Christmas miracle!”

Gabe and Howard were right behind him.

“Hey Peg, someone’s spreading an awful rumor in the next room. They say you’re to be hitched. You might want to clear that up,” Howard said marching undaunted right up to the still entwined couple.

Peggy rolled her eyes.

“I apologize for inviting these imbeciles, darling.”

Steve laughed. “Looks like we’re stuck with them now.”

Gabe and Dugan roared with laughter, pulling Steve away to offer congratulations by slapping his back.

“I’m really happy for you pal.” Howard grinned at her and pulled her into a hug. “You two deserve this. And it’s about time.”

Peggy blamed it on her cold when tears flooded her eyes.

Yes, indeed. It was about time she let herself love him and to be loved right back.

 

 _Someday soon we all will be together_  
_If the fates allow_  
_Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow_  
_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

 


End file.
